


Magnetic Friend

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Magnets, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, friends - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Peter and Bucky bond over magnets.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Magnetic Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Follows on AFTER Infinity War part 2, some events are purely guessing and for this stories purpose. Also, may contain spoilers of previous and present Marvel movies. Also it’s quite short for the whole purpose of not making it creepy.

Bucky looked up at Peter Parker and smiled; Turns out the young Spiderman wasn’t too bad “Thanks man” Bucky looked down at the magnet that Peter had just stuck to Bucky’s metal arm.

“I’ll try and find some more when I go on another school trip” Peter said as he picked up his backpack.

= = =

Things have changed an awful lot since the team had defeated Thanos; Things had changed an awful lot since the world came back to the way it used to be. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were at least on speaking terms while the other Avengers were back to being friends. Those who didn’t know each other were finally introduced to each other. Tony was still iffy around Bucky while Bucky tried to keep his distance that was until he came across Peter Parker.

Peter was a sweet kid who had already been through too much for a kid his age; Bucky took the kid under his wing just like he did when Steve was just plain ol’ Steve Rogers. Tony hated it and tried to keep Spiderman and the Winter Solider apart until he realised that Peter does the opposite of what Tony suggests when it comes to the words Stay AWAY!

Which lead to Tony keeping a close eye on Peter and Bucky; Bucky had a room set up at the Avengers Tower and Peter would always go out of his way whenever he was in the tower to pop in and say hi to Bucky.

At first the two males would just talk; Peter would always ask questions on what life for Bucky was like way back when, Sometimes Bucky would share what he knew while other times Bucky would just ignore the answer point blank.

It was Peter who had accidentally realised that Bucky’s arm was magnetic; He was showing off a magnetic gadget when it flung straight to Bucky’s arm and sticking to it. Peter quickly came up with this cool idea of sticking magnets to Bucky’s arm.

At first Bucky was a bit iffy about the idea but he quickly came around to it when he saw the first magnet that Peter had given him. It was a statue of liberty magnet that proudly sat where the star of his arm used to be.

Bucky now had ten various different magnets scattered around his metal arm; he loved them.

\- - -

Tony came up from the lab, he saw Bucky sitting at the kitchen table; Bucky’s fingers of his human hand wrapped around a coffee mug while his metal gloved hand ran through his black hair.

“What is on your arm?” Tony asked as he flicked on a pot of coffee for himself; He hadn’t noticed what the two males had been doing.

“Magnets” Bucky smiled as Tony grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

“Why?”

“Because Peter thought it was a cool idea.” Bucky looked down at the various magnets on his arm “your son is pretty cool.”

Tony flinched slightly at the word son as he turned to face Bucky “Peter isn’t my son” He corrected Bucky as he stared at the magnets; an idea formed in his head. He finished making his coffee cup before walking out of the kitchen leaving Bucky to admire his arm for the umpteenth time that morning.

= = =

Peter pulled off his Spiderman mask as he entered the foyer of the Avengers Tower; he pressed the up button for the elevator before going through his backpack. He had found another magnet for Bucky to wear, he stepped inside the elevator and pressed the floor button for Bucky’s room.

He gripped the new magnet in his hand before slipping his bag back onto his shoulder. He stepped out of the elevator when the doors slide open and wondered down the halls; he pushed open Bucky’s bedroom door but couldn’t see any sign of the White Wolf.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y,Where’s Mr White Wolf?” Peter back towards the elevator.

“His down in Tony’s lab.” Replied the A.I.

“Thanks” Peter replied as he pressed the button for shared lab.

\- - -

Peter pushed open the doors of the lab; he saw Bucky sitting down on one of the workbenches and Tony was close to Bucky’s metal arm.

“What do you think?” Tony asked Bucky.

Bucky looked down at his metal arm and raised an eyebrow; from his view the magnet made no sense.

“COOL!” Peter’s eyes widened as he stepped closer to the two males; examining the newly added Stark designed magnet of a Spiderman mask stuck to a web.

“Told ya the kid would like it” Tony began to pick up his tools and shift them away from Bucky.

“What have you got there?” Bucky noticed the way Peter’s hand was curled up trying to hold tight to something.

“Another magnet.” Peter opened up his hand.

Bucky’s jaw dropped; It was a star with captain America’s colour design wrapped around it. Bucky let Peter rearrange the magnets, placing the star where the old star used to be and placing Tony’s magnet just under the star before letting the other magnets clasp around the metal arm.


End file.
